


아네모네 - seungjin

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, College AU, Fluff and Angst, Hyunjin is a seer, M/M, Sad Ending, The others appear in later chapters, Warning: you'll probably cry, Woojin and Chan own a studio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungmin doesn't have plans for his future, and is ready to drop out of his dream college at any second. He finds love in a stranger with a handsome face that showed up on his doorstep during a thunderstorm at midnight, and finds hope to go on within memories of the past and promises of creating new ones.Hyunjin has seen bits of a life he never lived since he was young, and made it his mission to find the owner of the moments he so dearly wishes he could've been a part of. He finds what he's looking for within the voice of an angel, and finds heartbreak within his words.ORHyunjin has always been able to see Seungmin's life through small visions he experiences, and is also able to view his own future.





	아네모네 - seungjin

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE INFORMATION:
> 
> It's important to note that if you translate the Korean titles, they'll be translated into types of flowers. If you look up the meanings behind the flowers, you might be able to get a feel for the whole fic as well as the individual chapters. Fair warning, every flower has multiple meanings, so have fun deciding which meaning it is.
> 
>  
> 
> If it weren't for my dumbass friends, I never would've had the motivation to post this, so thank you to Amy, Sanaa, Mal and Mya <3
> 
>  
> 
> Lastly, I hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE - 수선화**

 

 

Seungmin sighed as he replayed the audio recording his student sent him. It had been five months since Seungmin started meeting with the kid, but after continuous meetings with his student it still seemed as if he was too stubborn to put in effort to evolve and edit his voice.

He paused the recording, debating whether or not he should text Woojin and ask him to take over. After sending a quick text – _i might cry soon please woojin just take the kid_ – he began to pack his things up and place them into his backpack. He sat back and shut the lid to his laptop, closing the tab that was reigning home to the audio file. Switching off the tableside lamp, Seungmin read the clock on the wall, checking to see how much time he had until his required dinner with Felix at 8:00. It was only 7:00, giving him an hour to get from Chan and Woojin’s studio to the bar Felix wanted to meet at.

He weighed the pros and cons of simply not having dinner with Felix, but after recalling the conversation he had with the boy last night, ( _“Listen, buddy, if you don’t come to this dinner I’ll personally kidnap all of your fish and you’ll never see happiness again.” “God, Felix, be a bit more violent will you?”_ ), he realized it was best to just show up and do his best to enjoy the night.

It wasn’t that Seungmin was antisocial, he just didn’t get out a lot. It wasn’t entirely his fault, his major and job required him to constantly be cooped up within four walls. Choosing to major in Economics definitely wasn’t Scared-And-Pressured-Senior-Seungmin’s best decision, he could admit that, but it made his parents proud and it kept him in his dream college. He wasn’t going to drop his dreams and his parents’ pride because he “didn’t get out enough”.

His phone dinged with a notification then, pulling him from the tempting thoughts of skipping out on dinner with Felix.

 

**7:25 PM**

**Message From: Lee Yongbokie**

_kim seungmin if ur late i’ll_

**7:25 PM**

**Message From: Lee Yongbokie**

_i’ll do something idk just dont be late_

 

**7:28 PM**

**Message From: Lee Yongbokie**

_actually dont think i forgot i said i’d kidnap ur fish_

 

Seungmin let out a small laugh, pocketing his phone and locking the door to the studio. He wasn’t risking the precious lives of his fish over Felix wanting to get wasted and eat greasy bar food.

 

 

Seungmin closed the door to his apartment, happy to finally be home after the extravaganza dinner with Felix was. He toed off his shoes and checked the time. 11:45 PM. To say he was grateful he had no morning classes the next day would be an understatement.

After removing his coat and shoes, he set to boiling some water with the intent of having some tea before heading off to bed. As he was waiting, he got around to doing the things he forgot to do before he left that morning – watering his window plants and feeding his beta fish. He switched on the TV, letting a movie he didn’t particularly care about play as some background noise.

Ever since he was little, Seungmin always preferred to be surrounded with noise. Always singing and playing instruments, he was always making some kind of sound (whether or not it was a pleasant sound was certainly debatable). In his teen years, he was always blasting Day6 in his earbuds or on his speakers at home, drowning out the world and his fears. He’d always fall asleep to a lullaby his mom sang, or a music box his grandmother gifted him. Music was always a part of Seungmin, and he found he always functioned much more smoothly with something in the background.

The tea kettle rang, leaving Seungmin to nearly drop the remote, and he leisurely made his way into his small kitchen. Pulling out a mug and a tea bag, he noticed it had begun to rain – quite heavily at that. He started to dunk his tea bag, humming along to the soundtrack of the movie. He let the tea bag soak, moving to find the honey, sugar and milk. After fixing his drink, he went to sit on his sofa, only to immediately be disturbed by a sharp knock on his door.

Seungmin set his mug down, walking hesitantly over to his front door, and looking through the peephole. There stood a boy, completely drenched, and looking absolutely pissed. Not knowing what else to do, Seungmin slid out the lock on the door, going to twist the door handle. He opened the door, coming face-to-face with the quite handsome – and quite drenched – stranger.

“May I help you?” The strange boy scoffed, looking Seungmin up and down. “You, Kim Seungmin, owe me my entire life.”

 

 ---

 

Admittedly, Seungmin would say he was quite the romantic. Ever since a young age, he had dreamt of falling in love with someone in a way some might call cliché. So here he was – Kim Seungmin, resident romantic – facing a boy who knew his name, knew where he lived, and was apparently very upset with Seungmin. So, he did the next logical thing. He took a step back, smiled sheepishly, and shut the door right in the stranger’s face because fucking hell he’s going to deal with a pissed off stranger at midnight, no thank you.

 

That, apparently, wasn’t the next logical thing.

 

The strange boy continued to pound and cause quite the disturbance, demanding for Seungmin to open the door.

 

Around 1:12 in the morning, the pounding stopped. Seungmin, who had been seated on his couch for nearly the past thirty minutes trying to block out the noise with his TV, got up and wearily made his way over to his door. Looking through the peephole, he found the stranger was asleep with his back against the door.

Seungmin opened the door slowly, making sure the boy didn’t fall over and wake up. Miraculously, Seungmin was able to semi-carry the stranger to his only guest room, where he managed to maneuver him into the bed.

Contrary to what his friends (Felix) said about him, Seungmin wasn’t all that heartless. He had enough of a sense to bring the boy inside, even though he’d surely regret it tomorrow.

For now, all Seungmin could do was head off to bed and wonder who the hell was currently sound asleep in his guest bed, and what he could possibly want from Seungmin.


End file.
